


Safe in the Arms of a Tall, Dark Lover

by Nemirovitch



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/pseuds/Nemirovitch
Summary: Together in the moonlight, together in paradise.





	Safe in the Arms of a Tall, Dark Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



The moon rises late in the night, a distorted disk, gibbous and yellow. There's a slight breeze that stirs the fur on Kong's torso. Conrad feels the paradoxical softness of it, and the solid muscle beneath his hands.

His eyes dart up to Kong's. The moonlight swims in those deep pools of darkness and he floats in Kong's tender gaze. Conrad tilts his head, nestling against Kong's huge hand.

Kong's power and strength is tempered with love and kindness. Conrad's love is unconditional and devoted, struck through with an unbowed loyalty and sense of protectiveness. Nothing can part them, now.


End file.
